


The Slayer in Japan

by 2vampiresarebetterthan1



Series: One Slayer, Two Champions, Three Possibilities [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Karaoke, Kimono, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Male Slash, Monster of the Week, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tea Ceremony, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1
Summary: Buffy is in the Country of the Rising Sun (preferably when her two favorite vampires are safely tucked in bed) to train the new Slayers. During her free time, she enjoys with her two lovers some traditional, modern, cultural and private enjoyable activities. Some monsters slaying but mainly fun times between the Slayer and her two champions. A sprinkle of introspective angst for the three of them, but mainly happy fluff. And as Anya would put it, lots of orgasms. Light plot smut with feelings. I wanted to offer them relaxing times and fun holidays, they deserve it. Well established relationship. Can be read as a stand-alone or as a part two to The Sun, the Moon and the Sea between them.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: One Slayer, Two Champions, Three Possibilities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012557
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The Slayer in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/ disclaimer  
> I live in Japan where kimono wearing by foreigners is positively perceived as an interest towards the culture rather than negative cultural appropriation. I often wear kimono as a foreigner, it is only a hobby and I make mistakes, but the interaction it creates is always constructive and enriching. It has proved to be a vector of cultural exchange and even friendship many times. I have a deep respect for Japan and his inhabitants who welcomed me warmly and showed me deep kindness, and for its History. I really hope that nobody will get offended by these fantasies of mine. Many thanks to my husband who inspired me a good deal and helped me through the research process along the years. He suggested the creature from the Japanese folklore.  
> Amazing Youtube Videos that inspired me:  
> Buffy and Spike –Dark Paradise (Life after Spike’s death)  
> Lana del Ray, by a Slayerett  
> Good Night Sweet Girl  
> James Marsters, (Re-edited) by VeiritiAfterTheFall  
> Buffy and Spike “Rebel Yell”  
> Billy Idol , by BuffyvidArchive  
> Spike and Buffy- Love the way you like  
> Rihanna – Eminem, by Josheykis and Summer4girl2

The Slayer in Japan  
By 2vampiresarebetterthan1

1\. Horror Urban legend

Chikako had missed her last train after the long test at her afterschool class. Shit, she hated math. It meant that she had to walk fifteen minutes along main street to reach the other station to get another train from there, and then walk home ten more minutes. She would never make it on time for dinner, and her mother would make a scene again. Generation Gap lack of communication. Be it more like Generation Abyss. Lately somehow it had become even worse.  
She decided to take the short cut by the narrow streets behind the factory. Salary men and students on bicycles would pass her from time to time, and she had to dodge a taxi that she had not heard coming, with her headphones, but otherwise the streets were quiet. She was not alone in that street though. Another woman was walking a few steps in front of her. She was very elegant with a long skirt and beautiful pumps. Somehow, she felt safer, following her a few steps behind. At the railroad crossing, the lights turned red and the arms went down. Great, now she was stuck there for two more minutes under the bridge for the train to pass. The woman stopped and turned to her. She nodded a little, a smile in her eyes. It was difficult to say if she was really smiling, because these days everybody was wearing these surgical or fabric masks. Chikako was well-mannered and she answered politely.  
“Are you going back home after cram school?” The lady asked in a pleasant voice. “You must be tired.”  
“Yes”, answered Chikako.  
“I just got a new haircut”, said the lady. “How does it look?”  
“It is cute!” Said Chikako.  
“Do I look beautiful?” Asked again the woman.  
“Very fashionable”, said Chikako, who was starting to feel uneasy, with all that talking. The train was coming, she felt relieved. The woman was taking off her surgical mask.  
“And now, do I look beautiful?” She grinned, revealing a huge set of sharp pointy teeth in her very wide mouth.  
Chikako’s guts twisted and she peed a few drops in her pants. Part of her was analyzing that it was a prank, or some Halloween costume, and that everything was ok. But a huge part of her brain was now screaming to lift her sports bag and hit the creature in front of her and run. Unfortunately, she was frozen in place. She heard a hissing noise and suddenly a sharp pain radiated in her left arm. A huge chunk of flesh and blood in her mouth, the woman extended a long pointy violet tongue and screeched before plunging again. Somehow the sound rang a bell in Chikako’s brain, who lifted her sports bag, and hit hard in front of her. The woman took one step back, and Chikako pushed her backwards with two hands, with all her strength. The train was passing them in a rush. The woman tumbled down and under the train and disappeared.  
Chikako was on her knees, panting, she could not feel her arm, and there were some dark spots on her right and left were the buildings used to stand. The train was gone. The crossing arms were up. And she saw the woman again, standing a few feet from her between the tracks, grinning. The last spark of energy drained from Chikako.  
A voice shouted something she did not understand. Looking behind the woman, she saw a blond super model holding a huge red kind of axe. Behind the blond beauty were standing other girls, and on their sides, two handsome men, one slender blond and one dark hair tall man. It looked like a scene from her brother’s movie collection, with the superheroes, Chikako thought. And then she passed out. 

2\. A new job environment

Buffy was having the time of her life in Japan. For one, this second time around, her two favorite vampires were with her and that fact only would make a trip to the planet Hoth pleasant.  
Secondly, now that the United Nations were funding them through their NERV program, money was not an issue anymore, and she had been able to discover new places, enjoy fine food and make plenty of shopping. There were shoe stores everywhere, it was crazy. Lucky her to have small feet!  
With Andrew as their liaison, she was not clear on the details about the organization supporting them. After the whole Initiative mess, she was a little bit worried about their agenda, but Andrew seemed perfectly convinced that it was safe to trust them. They even offered cultural programs and suggested field trips to different medical facilities. They seemed eager to support the Slayers and for now everything was fine. 

Her schedule was packed. Every day they would have meetings with the Slayers, welcoming parties for the new girls arriving from all over Japan, and training sessions at their ‘International School for girls’ campus, when the core of most advanced Slayers was not dealing with a direct threat. No cherry-blossoms viewing picnic: the fight against the giant centipede in a cave. Fun times: defeating the horned demon dressed in the ridiculous so last year tiger skirt. Their last encounter with local supernatural had happened a few evenings before. On their way to meet a new Slayer, they almost had arrived too late. The girl fought for her life and gained precious extra seconds, enough for them to rescue her and slay that horrible creature. After some research, Miko, the Japanese Slayer-in-training who was the most advanced in English, explained that she had heard many stories about the Slit-mouth Woman, but never actually believed them. Well the greenish blood dripping from the Scythe was proof enough that it was not somebody wearing a costume to become famous on social medias.  
In her new General role, Buffy was feeling torn. What was her status now? What was her new line? Sure, she felt the relief of not being the only Chosen One anymore. But ruining lives of innocent girls was no fun either. Of course, they had the choice to turn down the Slaying path, but they would suffer the consequences of the spell all their lives. The dreams, the weird occurrences, the physical changes, the ruined outfits, it was a burden she still felt guilty for imposing on so many young women. It was like she had lost her optimism a few ends of the worlds before. Or when she was 10 and the show on ice was cancelled. Had she ever been an optimistic girl, anyway? She lived in a constant fear of the next impending doom, always on the edge. The only moments she could truly feel free and relax a bit were usually the ones spent with her old friends, Xander, Willow or Giles, when she could meet them somewhere around the world. She also enjoyed her moments of study, researching and reading, and of course when she was with her two lovers. 

3\. Angel Sensei

During their free time, Angel took Buffy to her first tea ceremony. He surprised Buffy by taking her to a kimono shop beforehand. With so many beautiful and colorful garments on the racks she was a bit overwhelmed. Angel suggested a light moss green kimono to match her eyes. He was perfectly at ease there, finding the most beautiful items without hesitation.  
“This evokes the world of warriors and archery”, Angel explained to Buffy about the pattern on the fabric, after a quick exchange with the staff. “I thought that these arrows would be perfect for you. You always look good wearing a crossbow.”  
“Can you really speak Japanese?” Buffy asked, puzzled. Angel acted modestly and shook his head negatively, but she could tell he was puffing his chest a little. 

She could have sworn that the shop ladies were gossiping about Angel while dressing her. Buffy could barely breath, that with all the padding towels and belts and undergarments the ladies had put and tied on her. She was suspecting them to have been particularly thorough on purpose and was thinking about using Slayer strength to fight back when she saw Angel and froze in awe. Dear God, that level of handsomeness should have been forbidden. Three ladies were holding accessories to the two older women in charge, and she wondered if the whole staff was on duty that day. The ladies were laughing because they had difficulties tying the belt around his lower waist area, and chatting like schoolgirls, they were looking for a longer belt and trying again from the start. Angel was acting as if everything was normal and staying still and calm as usual, but Buffy was started to boil.  
He was striking in the grey stripes on black kimono, with a matching jacket, and a light silver and lavender belt. They were showing him accessories to close the jacket. He turned down the modern silver chain with a cross and pointed at the traditional beaded silk string. He was ready at last, and all the ladies flocked together to take a picture with him, chirping and laughing with their high pitch voices. Buffy could not blame them. His hair combed and slicked with a side part he was all kinds of Dean Cain attends a red-carpet event hotness. Then they insisted for them to kiss for a couple picture, and Buffy laughed at the face he made then. If vampires could blush… but he held her by the shoulders and obliged with a kiss on her forehead, and the ladies clapped and cheered. He was looking at Buffy with tender eyes, appraising her outfit. One lady had expertly braided Buffy’s hair, creating an unbelievably cute but elegant messy bun, and added a few dangling hair pins and flowers behind Buffy’s ear. The ladies gave them matching string bags to put their belongings in and walked them through the shop’s door to the street, bowing and waving and laughing until their car had turned the corner. 

The ride in their private company taxi turned out to be a rather uncomfortable one. Buffy was doing her best not to crush the elaborate bow on her back, and her legs felt trapped. In the front seat Angel was now cheerfully chatting with their driver, about baseball or something, for what she could catch. Now they were commenting on how tall Angel was, his knees against his chest, his head almost touching the ceiling of the car, and only thanks to him wearing his hair down, for once. Look at that, Angel is a people person, Buffy thought. Xander would never believe her. Yet every person they met was drawn to him, impressed, interested, and sharing stories and laughs with him in no time. In a minute they would be exchanging their numbers and scheduling a baseball game evening out. His champion’s persona was irresistible.  
They finally arrived at a beautiful traditional building behind a shrine. They removed their shoes before entering cautiously the old corridor. Everything smelt of old wood and incense, not a sound was heard from the outside, and soon nervous-Buffy transitioned to meditative-Buffy, relaxing and enjoying the magic of the moment. Angel would point at a flower arrangement in an alcove, or murmur in her ear about the scroll on the wall, in his element in this traditional setting. She would gladly take any Japanese Culture crash course that Angel sensei would offer her, Gosh, even a history course, at this rate. The young woman who elegantly entered the room to prepare their tea was stunning, her soft pastel kimono and her strict bun contrasting with the elaborate beauty of her round face and the poise in her every gesture. An assistant showed them how to eat their adorable seasonal sweets and how to ritually receive and drink the bitter tea. 

When they left, Buffy was still walking on a cloud, her head full of magic and peaceful like she had not been in a long time. Angel took her to a traditional inn nearby and guided her to their room. His lips still tasted of green tea, and they made sweet love on the tatami floor.  
Undressing him had been like opening the ribbons and shiny paper of a Christmas present. First loosening the belt, then slowly unwrapping layers of soft fabric until revealing one nipple to tease with her tongue, then untying and opening some more until his large chest would appear in full.  
The silk had a kind of comforting scent, like something from her childhood, taking her favorite winter coat out of the attic with the Christmas decoration and get the house ready for the Holidays. This nostalgic aroma mixed with Angel’s intoxicating fragrance, somebody had to make it into a seasonal candle or something.  
She could feel him hard under her hand underneath the soft fabric as he let her remove his jacket and kimono, and then his undergarments, the white cotton contrasting against his smooth dark skin. Untying the pants, he lifted his hips to help her ease them down, and she took him in her mouth with a deep sigh, her hands stroking his narrow hips and muscular cheeks. Angel removed her panties, then opening the layers of her green kimono and pink underskirts like curtains framing an altar, he worshipped her with his tongue. Slowly working his way up from her ankle above her white sock, he nuzzled and kissed her soft skin, chanting softly to her praising words of Love. When he reached the back of her knee, Buffy’s heart skipped a beat. His soft lips in contrast with the little stubbles on his chin prickling her delicate skin… At the sound of her heart skipping a beat then racing, a low pleasure sigh came from deep in his chest. Suddenly they both were breathing heavily, oxygen needed or not. His fingers in her, he lifted her on top of him with his other hand. They pleasured each other in rhythm, according their paces and moans, until they could not wait any longer and their bodies connected at last, his throbbing member deep in her, locking them together. 

After a short nap, they had dinner in the room with a special blood delivery for Angel. When the staff finally left after taking away the trays and setting the beds for the night, Angel opened the sliding window doors. They went outside to enjoy a bath in their private garden. The hot spring was cascading on grey rocks into a white pool, surrounded by trees and stone lanterns like a set from a 70ies Era Toho movie.  
“How did you find such a wonderful place?” Buffy asked, bewildered.  
“I stayed here a long time ago”, Angel answered softly.  
Oh oh! Bad topic alert, Buffy thought. Well, hello again, Mister Frown. Long time no see. Almost three days, new record! Buffy could already tell that it was during a time of his life Angel would prefer to erase completely.  
“After leaving China, I ended up here”, he said softly. “I was a wreck. The owner of this place saw me wandering around and offered me to stay for a while. His family still owns the business. This place gained a reputation of safety and cleanliness, after my staying here, no rodents nor criminals around.” Angel tried to sound cheerful. “Thanks to him, I discovered many traditional customs and treasures. It gave me the strength to go on.”  
Buffy shrugged at the idea of him feeling so miserable. She remembered only too well how Angel had tried to kill himself that Christmas years ago, and the newly ensouled crazy Spike. She hugged him tightly for a while, and then they removed their cotton robes before entering the bath slowly. 

The creamy white water was boiling hot, and it took a moment to Buffy to get used to it. She turned all pinkish red like a little shrimp, and Angel became nearly frantic with her blood pumping and singing to him like a heavenly choir under her soft skin. He teased and massaged her feet, sucking and licking her toes and pushing his tongue between them, resisting the urge to take a sip with all his willpower. He could make it. Years of extensive practice. He wanted to luxuriate in such a blessed moment. When it became too hot for her in the bath, she went to stretch out on a rock bed near the Japanese maple. The cold wind blowing softly on her warm skin made her nipples harden. Angel joined her in an instant and the temperature went up again.  
“Hmmm, Angel…” His skin was feeling warm under her touch, he felt almost human. What an odd turn-on. Oh, Honey, you feel so human, said no one ever during foreplay. 

“Wait a moment”, he murmured in her ear, pulling away from her embrace. “Come here, I have a present for you”.  
As gifts go, the view of him walking around with only a tiny white towel wrapped around his hips was already a fairly good one, thank you, but he came back with a long box artistically wrapped in traditional fabric.  
“It comes from one of the oldest shops in town”, he explained. “Their craftsmen are Living National Treasures and their creations have customers all around the world. They have been perfecting their art for centuries.”  
Buffy unwrapped the fabric and opened the wooden box. She discovered a kind of sculpture, with a purple string attached to it at the base. It was a beautiful reddish-brown soft wood with a shiny varnish. When she recognized the familiar shape, she blushed a little. Angel was getting worried, waiting for her to react.  
“You hate it!” He sighed.  
“No, I was… ahem, surprised, that’s all. It is a little bit… presumptuous? It looks like something that would come with roses and a Birthday card from Angelus…” She looked deep into his eyes. “Oh my god, is it a present from Angelus? Should I call Willow?”  
He relaxed a bit and smiled.  
“It is a present from me.” Frowning again, he shrugged. “I knew it was a mistake. I wanted…. I had it made for you; in case something would happen to me… for you to have something left of me…” he trailed.  
Buffy felt the familiar crush of despair strangle her.  
“Don’t ever say that! She begged. Never Say that! I can’t lose you again.” She kissed him and tried to collect herself. Get a grip, Buffy! She would never overcome her fear of losing him, embedded in her until Ever After.  
“It is very… thoughtful, I guess? Thanks”, she tried to smile.  
“Look at the engraving at the base”, he told her. Blushing some more, she lifted the sculpture from the box and read the word Always.  
It was romantic. Weird bordering on creepy, but romantic, somehow. She sighed.  
“I guess it is like ‘Angel fest’ for Buffy. Buffy’s own private ‘Angel fest’. Should we name it? We could call it Little Angel”, she babbled “but it would not be exactly accurate…. That is no mantelpiece decoration material, that’s for sure”, she giggled.  
“No, of course not”, he smiled. “Let me show you its intended use. There is nothing to be ashamed about. It is meant to help you relax and have a healthy, happy sex life. Warm up the wood a little with your hand. Hold it like you would touch me”, he said in his deep voice against her ear. She shivered.  
The attention to detail was amazing. The little vein here, the marked tip that she loved, the length, the width, it was almost impossible to see a difference from the original, apart from the shade.  
“How did they make it so…. Resembling?” She asked.  
He laughed.  
“Well, the Master Carver had to take some measurements… All I had to do is think about you…”  
He was already as hard as the wooden art piece. Lying on top of her, kissing her deeply, he started to stroke her with the wooden version of himself, his own hard tip pressuring softly between her cheeks. Instants later Buffy was already dripping from desire. He used some lubricant lotion on himself and intensified his teasing, while slowly inserting the wooden dildo into her vagina. It was incredible. He was being too gentle. She needed more. She moaned and grabbed his arm to push it deeper. The wood was so hard, and yet so soft against her walls, if she closed her eyes it was like feeling him inside her. She begged for him to go deeper, to fill her in full. His tip entered her tight back entrance. She tensed a second, but with the throbbing pressure in her, he was soon squeezed up inside her smoothly with one contraction of her muscles.  
“Oh God, Buffy!” Angel panted. You are so hot; you are so tight! You pull me inside… I can’t! I can’t resist you any longer!” His hips were bucking harder and further forward, and she clenched her legs around his waist.  
Angel put his finger in her mouth, and Buffy sucked hard on it. Soon she could not manage it anymore. It was like being totally full of him, he was in her, around her, she had to open her mouth again to get some air and scream in bliss. Pleasure waves submerged her, and the intensity of her orgasm triggered Angel’s release. He felt like she would swallow him all, that he would disappear in her, ecstatically consumed like a phoenix in her fire; he roared deep in his chest in a trance, tears pearling on his long lashes, calling her name again and again in a fervent prayer for absolution.

4\. Spike rocks the Casb…. Karaoke

A Saturday afternoon Buffy went with the girls to take pictures called Purikura at an Amusement and Game Center. Miko guided them and showed them how to use the electronic pen to decorate the fun pictures they had taken together at the photo booth. Buffy added some bats decorations in the background and a pair of red horns on her head. Their faces and eyes were so weird, they looked like anime girls, and she decided to ambush Spike and Angel to take them to the funny photo booth as soon as possible to take their pictures together.  
At sunset, she had an appointment with Spike. For all the punches of her he would not tell Buffy where he was planning to take her. She was wearing a red party top on a black skirt in case they would go to a club where they usually went dancing on the weekends. The Slayers who were not staying out went back to their dorms in the school’s bus, and she walked on her way to meet Spike. He was already near the station clock under the huge screen, waiting for her in his long duster, his hair glistening under the flashing lights. One foot behind him against the wall, arms crossed on his chest, looking like an odd London punk vintage lover amongst the colorful crowd of young fashionable teenagers, Spike was grinning at every boy and girl who would dare say ‘Hallo!” to him like the attraction of the evening. The guy always had to put on a show. He felt her approaching and his eyes twinkled.  
“Not kind of you to leave a bloke alone here when he is feeling peckish, Pet”, he teased. “Somebody might invite him out for dinner, and he might be tempted to accept, regarding of the length of the mini skirt asking.”  
Buffy pretended to hug him to pinch his butt hard under his duster.  
“Oi! Careful now Luv! Don’t bruise the leather of my new coat!”  
Everybody was looking at them. He tilted his head and took her in his arms. She wriggled.  
“Stop it, you idiot. Nobody kisses in public in this country!”  
But he held her tight and lifting her leg to his side, he pushed her backwards in a dancing movie kind of way before kissing her deeply, her hair almost trailing to the ground. She heard the young crowd cheer and clap.  
“What can I say? I am evil…” he said with a wink and a two fingers salute to their spectators. “Now follow me”, taking her hand, he led her across the park. 

They stopped a few streets away in front of some cheap plastic columns and statues decorated white building, a flashy Greek or Roman temple wannabe. It was a Karaoke box chain store. Buffy hesitated. No way she was going to sing in public!  
“Don’t worry, Luv”, Spike told her. “Only you and me in a private box. And all you can drink for as long as you want to stay and sing. You know how I love to hear your voice when you sing”, he added with a wolfish grin. They left the front desk and went to their designated private room. There was a round window on every door, and Buffy curiously peeped in the other rooms while they walked down the corridor to see how people were acting. There were groups of young women cheerfully singing, “salary men” laughing, a few couples here and there singing duets. It smelt of beer and cigarettes. They ordered some wings and pancakes from the greasy menu. 

“So, how was this little honeymoon with the big Poof? Ponce took you to fine places?” Asked Spike after the waiter had left, acting all unconcerned, casually lighting a fag.  
“Oh my god, Spike! Are you jealous? I can’t see what you are fussing about. What about your little honeymoon with Angel the other day?” Buffy asked, pointing her finger at him. “You two guys went to a place called The Pink Beach Soap Paradise, didn’t you? Don’t try denying it. I was worried and had Willow do a small location spell. The map showed you light and clear shining together in that building right in the Red-Light District. And shining quite snuggly together, at that. Are you going to pretend that it was work related and that you somehow forgot to send me a memo?”  
“Well dah! Sure, it was. Why, you ever heard of the nasties that live in the foam? Reckon mission, the Ponce said, dragging me there. I can’t take him off my back lately…” Spike tried to explain.  
“Is that so?” Buffy laughed. “I know how that turns out…”  
“Anyway, we came back covered in goo the other day after that fight with the swamp creature, and the building happened to be just on our way back, and so Peaches said…”  
“I thought you guys were on reckon mission…?” She giggled.  
“Yeah, so? Bugger that. Are we going to sing, or what?”

They found the American hits songs collection and he performed Good night Sweet Girl by James Marsters. His amazing voice and his interpretation full of feelings earned him the top score. The video clip was all wrong, but she was only looking at him, so she did not notice. Buffy almost cried. He could be so romantic when he dropped his Big Bad act! She hesitated before choosing Lana Del Rey’s Dark Paradise. She wanted to tell him how she felt after his disappearance act at the Hell Mouth. He pretended to be ok, but she could tell he was moved. They destroyed some Metallica’s hits for a while, then had tons of fun with We are the champions by Queen. Buffy was incredibly surprised to discover how karaoke singing could turn to be a real catharsis. Freud would have prescribed it to his patients if it had already been a thing back then. After a kind of nostalgic duet, Rihanna and Eminem’s dysfunctional relationship anthem Love the way you lie, Spike decided to add a small wager for the next songs to lift the mood. He challenged her with a hit from the Nancy Tribe Nation.  
“These Ladies are our National Girl Power Ambassadors”, he told her. “Have a try!”  
Buffy did her best with her song, even trying to throw in some British accent singing Say you’ll be there by the Spice Girls, but how can you beat Spike when he sings Rebel Yell with all his Big Bad’s heart?  
He grabbed some cables in a basket with microphones and music instruments. Putting the glasses and dishes away, he lied her down on the table before tying her wrists to the table legs. With her mini skirt exposing her thighs and the red lace of her underwear showing to the view of anybody who would go pass the corridor in front of the door, she braced herself and shut her eyes tight.  
“Time to pay your bill, Slayer. Now be a good little girl while I go… out for a walk”, he said in his best dirty voice, and left the room. 

When he came back a few minutes later, her face was flushed and her heart drumming in her chest, but her panties were drenched.  
“I see that my order is ready”, he teased, unzipping his jeans and curling his fingers on his cock. “Look at you, Slayer! Getting all wet for your Spike?”  
Kneeling between her legs, he dipped right in with an appreciative deep hum.  
“Mouthwatering”, Spike murmured against the sheer lace, inhaling deeply. The vibration sent a good old tickle down low in her belly and had her clitoris throbbing.  
Little by little she felt the knots give in, and soon her hands were free. There was no way she was going to move though, with Spike now licking and sucking and stroking her with all his talent. She clenched her jaws to repress her moans and kept her hands from fisting his hair to bring him even closer to her. Looking up at her with his pointy tongue showing, his fingers lost in her folds, he really was a vision. The picture of a white leopard licking his meat came to her mind. Or a panther. A kind of dangerous and sexy feline. The low purring from deep in his chest was probably part responsible for that image. What was she to him, raw meat? Shouldn’t she be grossed out? Blue eyes sparkling with lust, grunting his appreciation in response to every moan escaping her lips, he pushed her further and further towards the edge, and she could not think clearly any longer. Bucking her pelvis against his mouth, Buffy felt her orgasm come like a huge wave and crash on her, leaving her panting, her toes clenched inside her boots pressed on Spike’s back. He was licking clean his fingers and slowly coming up again to kiss her, a smug grin on his face. Now was time for her sweet revenge. In a quick move she grabbed him and pinned him on the table. She quickly tied his wrists. Sliding his jeans further down on his combat boots, then opening his red shirt and lifting his black t-shirt, she revealed his tight stomach muscles and played with him a while. 

“See how you like it then”, she teased. Taking the phone on the wall, she waited for the front desk to answer.  
“Hello, two beers please”, she ordered.  
“Hey, that’s cheating!” He exclaimed.  
She looked at him with a devilish smile. Mouthing a kiss to Spike who was struggling to get free, she spoke again on the phone.  
“You know what? Cancel the beers. We are fine. No beer, thank you. Beer bad!” She chuckled, and she hung up. “Poor staff, it would be wrong, what if the guy loses his job because of us? I am going to the bathroom for a while, honey”, she taunted, tugging at her skirt. “I might be touching myself there while you are waiting here for me, all exposed like that…”  
He grunted at her words and his cock twitched. Oh Boy, from the corridor, she could see his white sleek body offered on the table. She went to the bathroom to touch up her make-up a bit and get back to her senses. After a few deep breaths she could not wait any longer and rushed back to their room. She almost kicked the door like she used to break in his crypt. He welcomed her with his best leer and lifted his eyebrow lasciviously.  
“80 seconds? Well well, aren’t we an impatient little brat? Look who’s back to Daddy in a jiffy! Fancy some lolly, little girl?” Spike offered, lifting his hips towards her. How could he keep his nonchalant airs and be so relaxed in that situation? Well, apart from the obviously not so relaxed parts of his body, he was casually grinning, his arms over his head, like on his own sofa.

After checking behind her shoulder at the empty corridor through the round window, she grabbed an ice cube in an empty glass. Tracing patterns on his chest, around his nipples and on his taut abs, she smiled at his shivers. She mischievously started to write her name on his sternum with the melting ice cube, one letter under the other in sparkly calligraphy brush strokes. The second F landed under his navel, along the soft line of his light hair. Then she started the Y at the tip of his hard cock in a long line towards his balls. His member pulsed at the contact of the ice cube and she quickly took him in her mouth to warm him up. The contrasting sensations made his hips buck and he thrashed in her mouth. She pinned him strongly on the table with one hand. Her other hand quit his balls to reach under her shirt and play with her nipple. Lifting his head to get a better view, Spike relished in such a vision.  
“You kill me, Summers! Oh, god, yes, deeper, take me all in! Swallow for me now! That’s it, I am so close…”  
Her hand dropped under her skirt, she needed the pressure, she was so wet again. Sucking hard on him, touching herself faster and faster, her second orgasm crashed on her, Spike exploding in her mouth moments after. Even loud rock music could not cover his pleasure roars when he released. She quickly zipped him up and untied him, gathering her belongings in a hurry before somebody threw them out. 

Escaping the Karaoke Palace, they giggled in the street, hands in hands, thrilled and happy. Inhaling some promising scent, Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth, his head tilted.  
“Follow me!” He said. “I smell lust and fun over there!”  
He led her a few streets away to a modern building shining bright with purple neon lights. There was no one to be seen in the lobby. A big screen was showing different rooms, some of them still vacant. They selected the black and red gothic dungeon style room, because it looked just like his old crypt, with more chandeliers and God, was it a tub in the middle of the room?  
They had no time to reach the bed. Standing on his feet and still dressed, Spike sat Buffy on the low wall between the sofa and the bed, threw her panties away and took her right there in front of the wall mirror. She could see her own reflection being thoroughly fucked against the wall by Invisible Spike, it was a weird turn-on. Kneading her butt cheeks, opening her thighs widely, he pounded in her with all his strength, grunting against her neck under her hair, driven mad by the fragrant sweat rivulets coming from her temple. One hand clutching the edge of the wall, the fingers of her other hand gripped tight on the indent in Spike’s slender hip, she gave him momentum and got lost in the touch of his cheek muscle working hard at every push and pull motion. It was too much for him to keep his demon under control, and soon his face morphed. It set a long shudder down Buffy’s back, and the need of him made her beg, she wanted him so much.  
“Oh, Please, yes, Spike! Drink me NOW!” she shouted, and he sank his fangs in her, swallowing her warm essence with a deep growl. Her blood became his, she was all Spike’s, and she climaxed hard around him. With the heavenly Slayer’s Mead running in him, he became even harder, all his body burnt, and his balls tightened almost painfully.  
“Bloody Hell, I am coming so hard, Slayaaaaaah!” His head backwards, a long red line dripping from is chin to his bulging Adam’s apple, Spike howled in ecstasy. Pleasure waves were still crashing on Buffy, and the powerful shots deep in her had her rebound a few more times against the wall before they both collapsed on the bed. 

Checking the menu after a wonderful bubble bath, she discovered a whole selection of sex toys. She was all good in that department lately, so she skipped to the costumes and accessories available. Spike eagerly examined the pictures of the models in sexy underwear.  
“I think the army girl and the nurse are out, Luv. Can’t find a white scrub sexy anymore. How about the schoolgirl? Or… how about this one? Flight attendant would suit you”, offered Spike.  
“I will probably look like Britney Spears… ok, but only if you agree to be the Captain and wear the cap”, Buffy answered. “And the tie.”  
They had a world of fun during the following hours. 

5\. Slaying the Big G 

Buffy screamed in horror. The hellish creature was huge, had many legs and a seemingly unpierceable armor of dark chitinous exoskeleton. Showing no fear at all, the monster was moving his antennas in sharp motions, looking at Buffy. If you see one, it means that 100 are living nearby, Miko’s words echoed in her mind like yet another approaching doom prophecy. Holy crap, the demonic infestation had started in their kitchen.  
She froze. Mister Pointy the 6th was in the lobby near her bag! Seconds ticked by on the Clock Tower of Redemption. They stared at each other, assessing their respective strength. Buffy exhaled and focused, her eyes closed. She could almost hear the creature’s thoughts. It was gathering its energy to make a dash for it and retreat in the dark corridor, probably to report to its ugly pals that the Slayer was shaking like a little girl and powerless. The microwave went “Ting”, her noodles were ready. Faster than Leo ‘The Kid’ Di Caprio, Buffy grabbed a chopstick on the table and extended her arm. The creature leaped to her right.  
“Your days of terror and mayhem are over, Mister Big G”, she declared. Bottling down her eww, she aimed and threw her chopstick, pinning the cockroach against the wall. 

“You dangerous bint, are you mad? You almost staked me!” Shouted Spike, staring at the lethal piece of wood stuck within a hair of him.  
Two vampires had appeared from the bathroom, naked, game face on, water drops, leftover shampoo and all.  
“Sorry honey, she said, but it was an emergency! And language, please!” Buffy growled.  
Angel shot Spike a look and grinned, his best teacher’s pet smug face showing under his demon features. He would never use that language towards her himself….  
“You were too late anyway. Slayage is over, Noble Knights. You can both sheath your weapons.”  
Angel and Spike reverted to their human faces and Angel covered his crotch with his towel.  
“You guys are so cute, in your Rescue the Damsel in Distress Act. As you know, I can stand on my own, but thanks the same. A little clean up would be welcomed, though”, she added, gesturing at the defeated enemy pinned on the wall like the ugliest bug in a bug collection. Who collects bugs anyway?  
“Cleaning is on you, William the Rude”, Angel exulted. Twisting the damp towel that was still in his hand, he whipped Spike’s white cheeks with a satisfying snap. They chased after each other in the kitchen towards the bathroom.  
“I am glad that you are both awake and ready for action, she told them in a laugh.  
It is my turn to take you someplace nice tonight”, Buffy winked.

6\. Like 3 knots on a rope  
Of course, the streets where the club was situated were a dead give-away. No need for them to sniff around too much to imagine the kind of field trip Buffy had taken them to. They passed a group of girls with high heels, high hairdos and even higher voices and both her guys turned into Cartoon Wolves at the same time.  
“Don’t strain your necks, guys”, Buffy laughed, grabbing their arms and guiding them toward the door.  
Settling in their private room, she opened her bag.  
“I have done some research, lately, after Angel showed me some interesting traditional arts and crafts. It seems that the art of making beautiful knots isn’t limited to kimono fashion.” Buffy teased, and opening a box, she exhibited long silk ropes, white and red.  
“There is probably some color code meaning, but I am not there yet, so I just decided that the red one would contrast nicely with Spike’s blue eyes, and a white one would suit your darker skin tone perfectly, Angel”, she said cheerfully.  
Her boys were not answering. She grew uneasy.  
“Is it wrong?” She asked.  
They both swallowed hard and adjusted themselves in their pants, one more discreetly than the other.  
“It is all kind of wrong, so it suits me just right, Pet”, crooned Spike.  
Angel cleared his throat.  
She put her hands on her hips and shot them her General Speech Look.  
“Why are you still dressed? Do I always have to do everything myself? Undress and kneel before me!” She commanded.  
“Yes Ma’am”, Angel shot quickly, getting rid of his tailored shirt so fast that some buttons flew on the floor.  
“Your wish is my command, My Lady”, added Spike with a little curtsy, his trousers already opened. 

She started with Spike, his slim body felt somehow reassuring and easier to practice on, plus he was always so impatient. He let her guide him down on his knees on the soft floor of the room. He relaxed at her soft massage on his shoulders, practically purring, his eyes half shut, letting her lift and tie his hands together behind his back. Angel waited his turn patiently, watching them intensely.  
“Does it feel good? Tell me if it tickles too much, Spike!” Buffy said softly, her voice husky. “I should probably ask Faith to be my model and practice when she comes to visit us”, she mused. Two seconds later, Angel and Spike practically chocked in synch. She chuckled.  
Spike all tied-up and ready on the floor, she turned to Angel. She had found a very elegant pattern that would allow her to keep them still and showing off their assets at the same time. She particularly liked how the ropes around Angel’s chest made his pectoral muscles bulge, and how the long vertical line going down in a reverted Y on Spike, running from his neck to his navel, complemented his V shaped abs. Brushing their soft skin, stroking here and there, her mind focused, she took her time, making sure that the tension and the friction would give them the best sensations at every movement. Her breathing slowed and her skin tickled. The power they gave her was mind-blowing. Her natural enemies, letting her reach to them and allowing themselves in her mercy, two lethal predators baring their chests to her in a complete offer of their existences. They did not just let go of their own control, they wanted her to bend them to her will. The dark entity in her was relishing in the feeling of power. But she knew that it was more than that, that she could give them so much more in return. They had transcended their natures, from enemies to partners to lovers, against all odds. Love and Trust were the true Gifts. 

Buffy used the command panel as she had been instructed to lower the beam at the correct height, and after securing the hooks to loops in their ropes, she commanded the beam up again, lifting them up above the floor. The temperature in the room had increased drastically, and she could feel sweat running down her back.  
“Let me check this bondage book again”, Buffy said, enjoying herself. “God, instructions are written in such a tiny font! Where are my glasses?” She took a pair of thin golden glasses from her bag and put them on. Then she removed her blush rose wrap kimono dress. And looked at them with an angelic expression, waiting for them to comment.  
The contrast between the strict black leather tiny crisscrossing underwear she revealed, and the sweet girly make-up and glasses was striking. They both felt like they went to Heaven.  
“Better than all the porn you ever watched, isn’t it, Peaches? And believe me, he watches a lot of porn”, Spike added, winking at Buffy. “Those who can’t have it…”  
“Shut up, Spike!” Snapped Angel. “I am sure that Buffy will gag you any minute now”, he added, trying to hide his excitement and failing.  
Such a good idea. How come she did not have it herself yet? She was so new at this whole Rigger and dominant persona, not like somebody here, who was looking too smug for his own good.  
She went to a table with items in baskets and started to think about her options.  
Spike and Angel exchanged a long tender knowing look. We made a monster, thought Angel. I know, look at her, she’s amazing, Spike answered silently. Then he rolled his eyes at his Sire. Don’t cry, you big Sod. She was coming towards them, they both put on their best submissive airs. 

“Luckily, this room is full of fun accessories”, Buffy said. She went to Spike and kissed him languorously before putting a leather gag in his mouth. Then she went to Angel and stroked his temple and cheek before blindfolding him.  
“It’s only fair”, Buffy murmured, and then she walked away from Angel. Under Spike thrilled blue gaze, she switched to Ninja Slayer Mode. Slap, a quick spank on Angel’s muscular butt cheek. Smooch, a soft kiss on his lips. Pinch, a twist of his nipple. He could only hear her giggling away from him and never felt her coming close. She suddenly jumped and grabbed the bar above his hands. With a 20/20 points routine worthy spread eagle in the air, she brushed his face with her pubic hair, but before he could reach and lick her wet pussy, she was already backflipping away. Spike’s eyes were huge. Angel was panting. This teasing was driving him insane, the total lack of control, it was frustrating. But it was his Buffy. She could do exactly as she pleased, and he would beg for more.  
“Please, Buffy, let me touch you”, he heard a hoarse voice beg. Since Spike was silent for once, only moaning softly here and there, that must have been him doing the begging.  
“Not yet”, she said firmly. She took off Angel’s blindfold and turned to Spike. Starting from a plank position on the floor, she slowly raised her hips, doing a little floorwork show for him, with a wriggle and a last shimmy that left him struggle with his ropes, but he could not free himself, even with vamp strength. Lifting her hips higher and offering her ass to him, teasing his hard cock, she turned her head towards Spike and asked:  
“What do you want, Spike? Anything you would like to do to me?”  
He nodded furiously, eyes pleading, but she was already dancing away from him with a naughty smile.  
“Sorry, honey, I did not hear your answer.”  
He wailed a little when her warm cheeks escaped his cock. 

“I wonder if I can have you spinning”, she mused. A little push on their lower back, and the hooks turned. How fun! Now they were facing each other, slightly rocking, and with one more push, she had them collide into each other. Hard as they were, their cocks brushed and they both moaned, the pressure they had been wanting for so long finally applied. Just like that, she had a new favorite game. Better than playing the Roulette: one push to have them spin, and Angel’s cock would land in Spike’s lower back, incasing itself between the pale cheeks. They both groaned, but she was spinning them again. Same result again? What were the odds?!  
“I knew that you did spin that way, Angel”, Buffy laughed.  
“Hey! I don’t, Ok?” snapped Angel. Spike was grinning his face off under the leather.  
“Slayer humour, my favourite!” he tried to say, but his remark was muffled and lost.  
She could see their cocks throbbing with need, tips glistening with moisture, and Buffy was already so wet, aching to be touched; it was high time for a new game. 

“The first one to answer my question gets his hands untied”, she offered, removing Spike’s gag and kissing him.  
Now come up with a question and fast, stupid brain, Buffy tried to collect her thoughts. The view was not helping her think straight. They were waiting. Think!, Buffy, she exhorted herself.  
“Who was the author of the Oriental Demonology Treaty?”  
Angel exulted. “That’s an easy one! Brother Thelonius, of course!”  
“Bugger”, grumbled Spike. “Hey! Isn’t that a Beer?” he asked, eyeing Angel suspiciously.  
“Of course not, you idiot. The spelling is different.” Angel replied.  
Oh, crap. Buffy had no idea if this answer was the correct one or not, she could never get one Monk from another Monk. She just happened to have seen the book on the table at the School’s Library before going out and thought that none of them would know either. Think better, Buffy! Too bad her glasses did not come with a searching engine included. Now she was trying to read Angel’s poker face. Could he be making this one up? She was dying to have his strong fingers on her anyway, so she lowered the beam, gave him a kiss and started to work the knots behind his back, keeping the main ropes around him.

Angel looked at Spike still hanging from the metal bar. “Now your turn to do the hanging, I’ll be in charge of the poking, this time”.  
“Haah, good times”, sighed Spike.  
Buffy frown. “I told you guys, no private jokes. I hate being left out. I get that you guys need some bonding time, but it is no fun if I don’t know what happens when you are together.” She turned to Angel. “I want to see one of your games. Now!”  
Angel lifted Spike’s body a little and put his pale legs on his broad shoulders, grabbing Spike’s cheeks tightly, he took him in his mouth. Sucking and tonguing his cock and balls, he unlocked the hook and carried him to the bed as if the blond vampire weighted nothing. He dropped him and had him half sitting half lying on his back on the cushions under him. Watching how he was using his tongue Buffy fought the urge to grab his face and kiss him. Instead, she tried to copy his moves higher on Spike’s dick. Now they were both competing to sweetly torture Spike.  
“I have never done that twirling motion”, Buffy remarked. “Show me how you do it”.  
Angel was always happy to exhibit his knowledge and abilities whatever the field.  
“You want to see something nice? Look at him when I hit his sweet spot, right here”. Angel said smugly to Buffy. Then lifting his face to Spike, he added in a low commanding but tender voice: “Now come on, Will, spread ya legs wide for me.”  
Buffy shot a surprised look at Angel. Guess old habits die hard, there went again a glimpse of the past bubbling to the surface. She still had a lot to learn about him, and from him, apparently.  
Even sexier was how Spike reacted, at the sound of the slightly Irish intonation, his hard cock rose to full attention, and his body opened on its own to welcome the older vampire. The traction tightened the ropes around his arms and neck. He shut his eyes and moaned softly. Kneading Spike’s butt, Angel resumed his licking. Starting on the left in the crease of the thigh, his tongue going up, down again, then reaching to the right, his large fingers stroking and massaging Spike’s balls. He kissed and sucked down on the perineum, and Spike could not repress louder pleasure cries, his hips bucking, his head thrown back. Buffy swallowed hard.  
“Got it. Let me try now.”  
And suddenly the strong tongue left place to a smaller one, warmer, less controlling but equally powerful. Spike moaned again. Hesitantly, she gave a try at the W motion, and lifted her face to check on Spike, who seemed pleasantly shocked, then on Angel. The dark chocolate eyes had turned black from lust. Watching his sweet Buffy do these things, her tongue on Spike’s delicious cock, curling around his tip, stroking flatly the soft line leading to the soft back entrance, Jesus, he was losing it. And, if possible, not the soul. The irony. Trying to do Good, he had wronged so many people, betray the trust of so many friends that the curse would never kick in ever again, the guilt gnawing at his heart like a cancer. He would never feel perfect bliss again, his soul corrupted, tainted by all his bad decisions and poor choices. All he could do was try to ease the pain and numb his conscience through their touch, wash the foul taste of ashes with their sweet love juices, cover the screams of the innocents by their pleasure cries. Love and sex might be his path to Redemption, after all. 

Buffy's tongue went down to Spike’s puckered hole and teased there a while before circling it. The pleasure sounds and soft pleas Spike offered saved Angel from the metaphysical abyss of gloom he was falling into, pulling him upright, his blood stirring.  
“We’re going to fuck you senseless, my Boy, my Will!” Angel promised, grabbing him by the rope around his neck to lift Spike up to him and kiss him fiercely, his tongue thrusting deeply and imperiously.  
“Must be my Birthday, then”, Spike tried to joke between two kisses, but his voice was croaky, and nobody laughed.  
Angel grabbed Spike slender thighs, leaving bruises on the white skin and start working him with his fingers. Buffy was drenched, her lower belly so hard and contracted with desire it was almost painful. With a quick gymnastic motion, she pushed Spike on his back again and straddled him, her arching back and small ass offered to Spike’s eyes, facing Angel. As she squatted on her heels, she grabbed Spike’s hard cock and shoved it inside her, riding him eagerly, squeezing his sides with her tiny feet. Spike exhaled a long hmmm of pleasure, but had no time to take a new breath, because Angel thrusted forward at the same instant, burying his large tip in his GrandChild, his equal at last, an extension of himself, the tight hot hole welcoming his aching cock like a haven. Buffy grabbed the vertical red line of rope on Spike’s stomach for balance and started to rock her hips, her other hand holding on Angel’s shoulder’s white rope.  
He leaned forward for a harsh kiss. Buffy relished in the view of his strong arms muscles straining against the ropes. He had old and new bite marks all around his neck. Her small breasts were bouncing, their hard tips brushing against Angel’s chest. He could not get enough of the vision of her lost in pleasure. Her wet pussy sliding up and down Spike’s long shaft inches away from his own cock encased to the base between Spike’s cheeks, Angel felt the heat gather in him. He mentally took down every detail to draw them later in his secret sketchbook. Then his last conscious thought left him. Angel was grunting like a beast, his fangs showing, hungry yellow eyes on them both.

Feeling Buffy so tight around him, Spike was dying to touch her, but the rope would not break, every move was tightening the knots further and threatening to open the skin around his wrists. Spike felt powerless. He sobbed a little in pain and frustration. Seems that some things never change… He had an instant of panic, the old wound ready to bleed again. Were they using him again for their own pleasure, was he only a tool to them again? But then he realized that Buffy was not touching herself while rocking her hips on him but following his own thrusts and the pace Spike’s hips were setting. And the huge cock deep in him, it was bordering on painful, not plain painful. Angel was jack-hammering the way Spike loved, and not fucking the hell out of him to his own benefice. Feeling him tensed, Angel corrected his angle and hit on Spike’s sweet spot deep inside, making him see stars. The restrains were a bitch, but he had always been Love’s bitch. Spike abandoned himself unconditionally to his two Loves. The electric cocktail of pain and pleasure drove him crazy. It took away his last spark of willpower and Spike could not repress his release any longer.  
“Oh, William! So deep, so good! I need you so much! Please, fill me up, Spike!” Buffy pleaded. Feeling Spike clench in spasms around him, Angel felt his own release coming.  
“Come for us now, my Will, won’t ya?” crooned Angel, an offer rather than a command. Giving it all he had, Angel pumped so hard the bed was bumping against the wall. The picture in a frame fell from the wall and a crack appeared in the plaster. Buffy had her eyes shut, her body convulsing, the violent spurts of Spike’s release in her making her orgasm so intense, she hardly heard Angel’s swearing and grunting while he came deep in Spike’s ass.  
They shared a moment of pure connection, three unbreakable bonds between them, their complicated roots and paths tangled together, interlocked, merging in one big entity strengthened by their individual powers. Woven together like a sacred rice straw enclosing rope, warding their own evil off the purified shrine of their Love.


End file.
